Mythologique shamanique
by Realgya
Summary: Manta trouve un nouvel ouvrage : la mythologie grecque revue par le Shaman King.
1. Héphaïstos

**Mythologie shamanique**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Takei-sama.

**Note :** Et voilà, encore une nouvelle fic totalement invraisemblable ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Héphaïstos<strong>

Manta ouvrit le livre devant lui et souffla sur la couverture. C'était un vieux livre de mythologie grecque qu'il commença à feuilleter.

- Ca a l'air sympa, commenta Yoh en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. C'est européen ?

- Ca avait l'air, mais je crois que c'est plutôt un cadeau de la part du Shaman King.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Yoh.

- Je vais te le lire, tu vas comprendre.

…

Rakist était le dieu des inventeurs. Sa mère, la déesse Jeanne, était la reine des dieux, épouse du dieu Ren. Il tourna cependant le dos à sa mère, quitta l'Olympe, s'installa dans un volcan et devint forgeron. Sur les conseils de Hao, le dieu de la chasse, il sculpta un magnifique trône en or magique et l'envoya en présent à sa mère.

- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Jeanne.

- C'est ton fils qui vous fait ce cadeau, l'informa Chocolove, dieu des messagers, qui marchait dans les airs comme d'autres marchent sur la terre.

Jeanne s'y assit avec ravissement mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever. Elle eut beau essayer, elle était prisonnière du fauteuil. Son mari fut très vite mis au courant et rentra dans une terrible colère. Chocolove se hâta de filer, les colères du roi des dieux étant réputées pour être redoutable.

- Maître, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez faire venir Rakist, intervint son fidèle fantôme Bason.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Rakist, ordonna-t-il à l'assemblée de curieux qui s'était réunie, à une distance raisonnable cependant.

- J'y cours, s'exclama Marco, le dieu de la guerre, bouillant de colère à l'idée que quelqu'un ait osé faire du mal à la reine.

Rakist et lui avaient beau être d'anciens amis, il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Ni une ni deux il se précipita chez le forgeron mais ce dernier refusa de le suivre sur l'Olympe. Chacun dégaina son arme et ils entamèrent le combat. Toutefois, comme ils étaient de forces égales leur duel s'éternisa, et le roi des dieux n'était absolument pas patient.

- J'y vais, se proposa Pyrong, dieu des vins, des excès et du théâtre.

Le duel entre les deux protagonistes du volcan connut une fin tragique quand Pyrong en colère s'y rendit. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour en bonne et due forme sur l'Olympe et Marco rejoignit les rangs sans faire de vagues, sonné.

- Libère-la ! ordonna impétueusement Ren à Rakist en désignant sa femme qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

- Et qu'aurai-je en échange ? demanda Rakist.

- Rien du tout ! s'énerva Ren.

- Dans ce cas je ne bougerai pas.

Spirit of Thunder gronda mais Rakist ne faiblit pas.

- Si vous me tuez, vous ne pourrez jamais la libérer. Vous êtes obligé de négocier, fit-il remarquer.

- Traître ! s'exclama Marco dans l'assemblée.

A contrecœur Ren accepta de marchander la libération de la reine Jeanne.

- Demande la main d'Anna, souffla Horohoro dans l'assemblée.

Le dieu des mers reçut immédiatement une gifle fatale de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse.

- Je voudrais épouser Meene, la plus belle de toutes les déesses.

- Hors de question ! s'écria Marco.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à gronder contre Rakist et Ren hésita, mais Meene traversa la foule pour venir se planter devant le roi.

- Si la libération de la reine Jeanne est à ce prix, j'accepte d'épouser Rakist ici présent, déclara-t-elle sereinement malgré les dénégations de la tête de Jeanne.

- Accordé, soupira Ren.

Rakist libéra Jeanne et eut à son tour droit à une jolie gifle, mais de la part de la reine en personne.

- Et maintenant fichez-moi le camp ! s'énerva Ren.

Le tonnerre et les dieux se hâtèrent de se disperser.

…

Durant un temps Rakist fut le plus heureux des dieux. Son épouse, la déesse de la beauté, était la plus belle femme dont il ait pu rêver, convoitée par tous les dieux, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait accepté de l'épouser. Son bonheur fut toutefois de courte durée car il découvrit peu de temps après qu'elle le trompait avec le dieu de la guerre, Marco.

Il voulut aussitôt aller punir l'impudent avant de reprendre son sang-froid. A la place, il tissa un filet magique et le jeta sur les amants qu'il surprit en plein adultère. Ces deux derniers furent exposer à la vue de tous les dieux et devinrent un temps la risée de l'Olympe.

Ce n'est cependant pas cela qui les empêcha de continuer de se voir par la suite et Rakist dut se résoudre à regret à partager son épouse.

…

- D'accord, je vois, soupira Yoh. Il y a beaucoup de chapitres comme ça ?

- Un certain nombre, répondit Manta. Tu n'es pas mentionné dans celui-ci mais ça doit être le cas dans les suivants.

- Et toi aussi.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Ren serait Zeus, Jeanne Héra, Rakist Héphaïstos, Meene Aphrodite, Marco Arès, Anna Athéna, Horohoro Poséidon… ah, et Pyrong Dionysos.

- Et Chocolove ?

- Sans doute Hermès.


	2. L'enlèvement de Perséphone

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre que je vous laisse lire sans plus tarder. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : L'enlèvement de Perséphone<strong>

- Salut ! Vous lisez quoi ? s'intéressa Horohoro.

- Mythologie shamanique, répondit Yoh. Ecrit par Hao, inspiré de la mythologie grecque.

- C'est vraiment un livre rédigé par Hao ? s'étonna le shaman de glace en s'asseyant à côté de Yoh et de Manta.

- On présume, exposa Manta. J'étais en train de faire la lecture à voix haute, tu peux prendre en cours si tu veux.

- Je suis tout ouï, répondit Horohoro en s'adossant contre le mur, détendu.

…

Sati était la déesse de la terre et des moissons. Elle aimait beaucoup les hommes, les animaux, les plantes… mais celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout, c'était sa fille Mach. Cependant elle n'était pas la seule.

Lyserg, le dieu des enfers, quittait l'Olympe après avoir rendu visite à son frère Ren, roi des dieux et maître de la foudre. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son royaume sous-terrain lorsqu'il aperçut la fille de Sati. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita sur elle avec l'intention de l'enlever mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. C'est ainsi que tout grand dieu qu'il était, Lyserg se retrouva à genoux devant la déesse impétueuse, le nez en sang.

- En voilà des manières ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mach… Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Cette dernière hésita, mais peu de temps. Ils se hâtèrent tous deux vers l'Erèbe, le passage menant aux enfers, et Lyserg fit faire le tour du domaine à son épouse.

- Ici le Tartare, pour les âmes mauvaises, souvent envoyées là par Ren, et là-bas les Champs Elysées.

Mach était ravie. Celle qui l'était moins, c'était Sati, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la disparition de sa fille. Les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles, les plantes cessèrent de pousser, les animaux moururent, herbivores puis carnivores.

« La terre sera affamée tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvée ma fille » déclara-t-elle.

Elle passa neuf jours et neuf nuits à rechercher son enfant avant de découvrir enfin qu'elle se trouvait aux enfers. Elle se hâta aussitôt d'y descendre et se rendit en colère devant Lyserg.

- Rends-moi ma fille, réclama-t-elle.

- Pas question, elle est ma femme désormais. Les enfants grandissent, tu ne peux pas la garder éternellement.

- Mach ! s'écria cette dernière.

La jeune déesse n'osa pas répondre, perdue entre son mari et sa mère et n'osant trancher entre eux deux. Lyserg congédia sa belle-mère mais Sati ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle porta aussitôt l'affaire devant Ren.

- Mach est ma fille.

- Mach est ma femme.

Ren se fâcha. Il se moquait bien de cette dispute. Sati et Lyserg n'étaient-ils pas assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls ? Et puis Mach n'avait qu'à trancher ! Il n'allait tout de même pas tout faire à leur place.

La tension était palpable et Spirit of Thunder se tenait prêt à intervenir.

- Détendez-vous maître Ren, la colère est mauvaise pour la santé, intervint Bason en le voyant bouillir sur place.

Si les paroles du fantôme n'eurent aucun effet sur le dieu, celles chuchotées de son épouse Jeanne à son oreille le calmèrent.

- Bien, décida-t-il en se levant. Puisque vous êtes tous une bande d'incapables, je suis bien obligé d'intervenir. Mach, tu passeras la moitié de l'année chez ta mère, l'autre moitié chez ton mari. Maintenant tout le monde dehors et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps !

Les dieux ne se le firent pas dire de fois et se hâtèrent de quitter l'Olympe.

C'est ainsi que la moitié de l'année, lorsque Mach est avec sa mère, la végétation fleurit, et que l'autre les plantes se meurent.

…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les trois garçons sursautèrent quand Ren se dressa devant eux. Horohoro et Manta échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Chapitre suivant, détendit tout le monde Yoh.


	3. Orphée et Eurydice

**Note :** Salut ! Que dire à part "Bonne lecture" ? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Orphée et Eurydice<strong>

Ren s'appuyait contre un mur pour écouter quand Ryu, Lyserg et Chocolove arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ce dernier voulut parler mais les autres lui lancèrent un « chut » vindicatif. Il s'assit en grommelant, imité par les deux autres.

…

Faust était le meilleur des musiciens, dont la lyre lui avait été confiée par les Muses Paches en personne. Il s'éprit de la dryade Elisa, nymphe des forêts. Chaque soir il allait dans la forêt, près de la clairière où elle se cachait à sa vue, et jouait de la lyre. Petit à petit elle apprit à lui faire confiance, s'asseyant sur les branches des arbres pour l'écouter et s'approchant pas à pas du centre de la clairière. Ils vivaient une idylle merveilleuse, jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa meurt brutalement, piquée par un serpent.

Faust en fut inconsolable. Refusant de se résoudre à ne plus jamais la revoir, il descendit aux enfers pour demander à Lyserg, le dieu des enfers, de la lui rendre. Il traversa l'Erèbe, lieu de passage emprunté par les morts, et descendit sous terre. Il dut bientôt faire face à Cerbère, chien à trois têtes et à queue de dragon, gardien du lieu. Sa présence devait autant empêcher les morts de sortir que les vivants d'entrer.

Faust attrapa sa lyre et se mit à jouer. Cerbère se coucha sur le sol, posa ses trois têtes sur ses pattes et, un à un, ses six yeux se fermèrent. Quand le gardien se fut endormi, Faust passa sur la pointe des pieds, sans s'arrêter de jouer. Il ne cessa sa mélodie que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le chien ne pourrait pas le rattraper.

Il marcha longtemps, songeant à son Elisa. Bientôt il ne put plus marcher et s'arrêta devant le Styx. Il chercha des yeux un moyen de traverser et aperçut une barque et une silhouette humanoïde, vers laquelle il se dirigea. Il s'agissait en fait d'Amano, la passeuse.

- Bonjour, salua Faust. Je voudrais traverser.

- Tu n'es pas mort, nota Amano avec suspicion. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème après tout, si Cerbère t'a laissé passer. Par contre si tu veux traverser, il va falloir payer.

- Payer ? s'étonna Faust.

- Oui payer, avec de l'argent, s'agaça Amano. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faire traverser gratuitement !

- Mais que ferais-tu de cet argent ?

- Quand j'en aurai suffisamment, je démissionnerai de ce job et je pourrai me marier.

- Toi aussi tu es en quête d'amour ! s'exclama Faust. Je viens moi-même chercher mon Elisa.

- Ca n'arrangera pas mes amours à moi, ronchonna Amano.

Cependant la musique magique de Faust eut tôt fait de faire craquer la passeuse. Elle lui fit signe de tête de monter dans la barque, ce qu'il fit sans cesser de jouer.

- Merci, la salua-t-il une fois arrivé de l'autre côté.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement pour toute réponse et poursuivit sa route.

…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Faust pour se retrouver devant Lyserg et Mach. Le Spirit of Fire était derrière lui, intimidant.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Lyserg en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment un simple mortel avait pu pénétrer dans son royaume.

Faust ne répondit pas et se mit à jouer.

Il ne parla que lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer sa mélodie.

- Je suis venu te réclamer ma fiancée, Elisa, que la mort a volée à mon amour.

Lyserg sembla mal à l'aise.

- Ta musique été magnifique et j'aurai voulu t'en remercier, mais je ne peux pas dérober aux règles que j'ai établi.

- Lyserg…

Le dieu se tourna vers sa femme. Mach était penchée vers lui, les yeux brillants, la main posée sur la sienne. Lyserg soupira. Il ne pouvait rien refusé à sa femme.

- Soit, je te rends Elisa. Mais à une condition, ajouta-t-il cependant. Elle te suivra jusqu'au dehors mais tu n'auras pas le droit de la regarder avant que vous soyez tous deux sortis de sous la terre.

Faust, ravi, accepta de bon cœur. On lui indiqua la surface et il s'y engagea confiant. Bientôt il entendit le pas de sa bienaimée derrière lui et il se hâta, pressé de la revoir. Lorsqu'il fut sorti à la lumière, il se retourna et constata avec effroi qu'Elisa, qui le suivait pourtant de près, était toujours sous terre. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire et ils tendirent les bras l'un vers l'autre mais il était trop tard. Elisa disparut, désormais prisonnière à jamais des enfers.

…

- Il faut que Mach lise ce chapitre, songea pensivement Ryu, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lyserg rosit et détourna la tête.

- Bah il est moins pire que le précédent, lança Horohoro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le précédent ? s'inquiéta Lyserg.

- Trop tard, fallait être là à l'heure, rit Yoh.


	4. Thésée et le minotaure

**Note :** Salut ! Encore un nouveau chapitre où Hao (soit Artemis) ne fait pas encore son apparition ^^ Par contre j'espère satisfaire ceux qui ont la "passion de Jun" ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Thésée et le minotaure<strong>

« Yohmei était le roi d'Athènes qui devait envoyer chaque année sept filles et sept garçons En Crète en tribut pour avoir perdu la dernière guerre. Les jeunes gens étaient alors lâchés dans un labyrinthe où ils finissaient nécessairement par croiser la route du terrible dragon à sept têtes, le Yamata No Orochi. Un jour, son fils Ryu demanda à aller en Crète combattre le monstre pour libérer Athènes de son joug. Le roi dut accepter et fit dresser des voiles noires au bateau qui partirait pour l'île de Crète. »

- Pourquoi il fait dresser des voiles noires ? s'étonna Ryu, coupant Manta dans sa lecture.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu dresser des voiles noires ? demanda Ryu à son père. » continua Manta, imperturbable.

Les garçons adressèrent un regard moqueur à Ryu qui croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Manta poursuivit sa lecture.

…

- Elles sont symbole de mort, expliqua Yohmei. Si tu triomphes du Yamata No Orochi, demande à l'équipage au retour de les remplacer par des voiles blanches. Si en voyant revenir le bateau les voiles sont toujours noires, alors je saurai que tu as péri et il ne me restera plus qu'à me suicider. Tu es mon fils unique, ma seule raison de vivre.

Ryu hocha la tête et partit.

Ils naviguèrent jours et nuits sans incident notable, à l'exception du mal de mer du prince Ryu. Dès qu'ils accostèrent, ils durent aller se présenter devant le roi, En Tao.

- Roi Tao de Crète, le harangua Ryu, moi, Bokutou no Ryu, fils du roi d'Athènes, je viens battre le Yamato no Orochi.

Le roi éclata de rire, ne croyant pas une seule seconde que le faible homme en face de lui puisse venir à bout du monstre. Cependant ce n'est pas le roi qui retint l'attention de Ryu mais la belle jeune fille derrière lui. Cheveux vert retenus avec une barrette d'or, peau de lait, sourire léger, yeux de jade. Ryu tomba aussitôt amoureux.

…

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Jun je…

- Ren ! s'exclama Yoh. C'est une histoire !

- Parfaitement, se défendit Ryu.

- Arrêtez d'interrompre Manta, on aimerait bien entendre la fin de l'histoire, maugréa Horohoro.

Ren se rassit en jetant des regards furibonds autour de lui.

…

Le soir, les Athéniens et Ryu furent entraînés au labyrinthe. La princesse Jun les suivit et accosta Ryu avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

- Tenez, lui dit-elle, prenez ce fil. Je tiendrai une extrémité à la sortie et déroulerai le fil au fur et à mesure que vous progresserez. Quand vous aurez battu le Yamata no Orochi, il vous suffira de remonter le fil pour sortir.

- Belle Jun, vous nous sauvez la vie, lui dit Ryu d'une voix chaude.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe.

- T'as une touche, se moqua son esprit Tokagerô à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent longtemps avant qu'un grondement ne trahisse la position de la bête. Les camarades de Ryu paniquèrent mais il les calma d'un geste et s'empara de son sabre de bois qu'il pointa devant lui.

Au détour suivant, il croisa le Yamata no Orochi et le combat s'engagea. Ils luttèrent toute la nuit et au petit matin, le monstre était vaincu. Sans perdre de temps, les Athéniens suivirent le fil de Jun jusqu'à la sortie où elle les attendait.

- Merci douce Jun, désormais nous devons partir avant que votre père, par colère, ne se venge sur nous de la perte de sa bête, déclara Ryu.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous, supplia Jun.

Ryu n'hésita pas, attrapa sa belle et fila. Ils montèrent sur le bateau, déployèrent les voiles noires et filèrent sur les flots.

…

Au cours du retour l'équipage fit halte sur une île pour y passer la nuit. Ryu y descendit avec Jun et ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble au milieu de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, Ryu abandonna Jun endormie et mit les voiles avec l'équipe, laissant la jeune femme seule sur l'île derrière lui.

Les dieux cependant ont tout vu et aussitôt s'en offusque. Pour se venger, ils s'assurent que Ryu oublie le marché qu'il a formulé avec son père avant son départ.

Lorsque le roi Yohmei voit arriver les voiles noirs, il croit son fils décédé et se jette du haut des falaises dans la mer. Ainsi périt le roi d'Athènes et ainsi les dieux vengèrent Jun Tao, princesse de Crète.

…

Quand Jun s'éveilla sur la plage, elle s'étira et chercha du regard son amant. La panique la prit quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de Ryu. Elle courut au bord de l'eau et scruta l'horizon. Le bateau était parti, elle était abandonnée. Elle se mit à hurler, crier et pleurer, maudissant Ryu de toutes ses forces sans savoir que les dieux se hâteront de l'exaucer. Elle ragea tant et si bien qu'à la fin elle s'effondra dans le sable, épuisée.

Ses yeux se fermaient à moitié quand elle entendit de la musique. Elle releva la tête et pâlit. Un cortège avançait vers elle. En tête de fil un vieil homme montait un âne. Des nymphes de toute beauté suivaient, portant des jarres de vins. Des satyres tapaient des tambours et sonnaient des trompettes. Enfin venait un char tiré par quatre énormes tigres sur lequel se dressait le dieu Pyrong.

Il aperçut Jun et ordonna l'arrêt de l'attelage. Sautant à terre, il se dirigea vers la princesse qui tremblait de la tête au pied. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda de l'épouser. Jun accepta, Pyrong l'emporta.

…

Les garçons jetèrent des regards inquiets vers Ren qui ne semblait pas digérer que sa sœur se retrouve ballotée comme elle l'était.

- Je rappelle que ceci est une œuvre de fiction, jugea préférable Manta.

- Et bien que les prétendants restent fictifs ou ils auront de mes nouvelles, menaça Ren.


	5. Méduse, la gorgone

**Note :** Vous auriez dû avoir un chapitre avec Hao mais j'ai fini celui-ci en premier, donc ce sera pour le prochain ;) Bonne lecture à tous ! PS: la toute fin ne trouve écho dans aucun récit, elle est juste tirée de mon imagination ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Méduse, la gorgone<strong>

- Les garçons ! appela une voix hors de la pièce.

- On est là Jun, indiqua Yoh.

Jun, Anna et Tamao entrèrent dans la pièce, étonnées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? les agressa Anna.

- Manta nous raconte des histoires, répondit Yoh. Asseyez-vous !

Anna alla s'asseoir avec réticence à côté de son fiancé, Jun s'installa à côté de son frère et Tamao resta près de la porte.

…

Mary était d'une grande beauté lorsque Horohoro, dieu des océans, s'éprit d'elle. Il se transforma en oiseau et l'enleva pour aller se réfugier avec elle dans un temple d'Anna, la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Une fois qu'il eut repris forme humaine, ils allèrent se cacher derrière les colonnes de pierre et échangèrent quelques baisers. Anna, furieuse que les deux amants souillent son temple, attendit que Horohoro soit parti et, dès que ce fut le cas, transforma les cheveux de Mary en serpents. Affolée, la jeune fille quitta le temple en courant mais Anna ne s'arrêta pas là. A partir de cet instant, quiconque croiserait le regard de Mary serait changé en pierre.

Serrant Chuck contre elle, la malheureuse dut partir s'exiler loin des hommes, maudissant les dieux de tout son être. Quand Horohoro s'en aperçut, il se mit en colère mais ne put rien faire, Ren donna raison à Anna. Il fut obligé de rester inactif tandis que Mary était abandonnée.

…

Kino, reine d'Ethiopie, avait une fille magnifique du nom de Rutherfor. Elle clamait partout que sa fille était la plus belle de toutes, plus belle même que les Néréides, nymphes de la mer. Celles-ci, offusquées, s'en allèrent trouver Horohoro qui se fâcha et lança contre la nation un monstre marin ravageant tout sur son passage.

Affolés, les habitants allèrent trouver les oracles qui leur révélèrent que la colère du monstre ne serait calmée que lorsqu'il aurait dévoré Rutherfor, la princesse fautive. Kino eut beau se démener, on lui enleva sa fille pour la conduire sur les falaises où elle fut attachée à un rocher et laisser seule et dévêtue, sacrifice à la créature aquatique.

…

Nichrom, demi-dieu brave et courageux, vivait sur une petite île avec sa mère sous le régime d'un roi amoureux de cette dernière. Un jour, le roi lui demanda de s'en aller tuer la terrible gorgone qui les menaçait. Ne manquant pas de fierté, Nichrom accepta et s'en partit à la recherche de la créature. Pour prouver sa victoire, il devrait rapporter la tête de la gorgone dans une besace qu'il emporta avant de partir.

Sur le chemin Anna lui apparut, lui portant un bouclier un bouclier de bronze béni d'elle pour le protéger et qui faisait office de miroir. Plus loin, c'est Chocolove qui se présente à lui, messager des dieux, qui lui apporta un casque rendant invisible et une paire de sandales ailées.

Nichrom finit par trouver Mary endormie dont les serpents sifflaient sur la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, invisible, et en l'observant par le biais de son bouclier, s'envola jusqu'à elle et lui coupa la tête. Les serpents ne cessèrent pas pour autant de siffler mais un majestueux pégase blanc jaillit de la dépouille et s'envola vers l'Olympe : Pégase. Nichrom mit la tête de la gorgone dans son sac et reprit sa route en sens inverse, victorieux.

Sur le chemin du retour il arriva à un rocher où une belle jeune fille était attachée.

- Qui vous a lié en une si mauvaise posture ? se fâcha-t-il.

Rutherfor n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le monstre marin apparut derrière Nichrom. Elle cria et le héros évita de justesse de finir happer par la bête. Il sortit la tête de Méduse de son sac et le monstre se statufia. Nichrom délivra ensuite Ruthefor en l'emmena avec lui, lui promettant de l'épouser sitôt rentré chez lui. La princesse le suivit avec plaisir.

Une fois rentré sur son île, Nichrom apprit que le roi avait tenté d'épouser de force sa mère. Elle se cachait désormais chez des amis pendant que le roi faisait la fête dans son palais. Enragé, Nichrom s'y présenta et passa sous les regards ahuris de la garde qui le pensait mort.

- Qui ose troubler mon festin ? s'énerva le roi.

- Moi ! clama Nichrom. J'ai tué la gorgone que tu m'avais envoyé pourfendre.

Le roi resta un instant interloqué.

- Où est ta preuve ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

- Ici, répondit Nichrom.

Il sortit la tête de la gorgone de son sac et la dirigea vers le roi qui fut aussitôt changé en statue. Nichrom était vengé.

Après sa mort, les dieux accrochèrent une constellation à son nom parmi les étoiles, à côté de la constellation de Kino et celle de Rutherfor.

…

Quand Horohoro apprit que Mary avait été tué, il se hâta aux enfers, snoba Cerbère et la passeuse Amano et se précipita devant Lyserg alors que sa bienaimée était en train d'être jugée. Il négocia pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait et Lyserg et Mach finirent par se laisser fléchir et laissèrent aller Mary.

La première chose qu'elle fit en se retrouvant devant Horohoro fut bien évidemment de le gifler.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seul, j'aurai dû t'emmener avec moi. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile mais s'il te plaît ma belle Mary, accepte de devenir ma femme.

La jeune femme ne dit pas un mot mais finit par hocher lentement de la tête. Horohoro sourit avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans l'estomac de la part de Chuck qui n'aimait pas le dieu des harengs.

Ils allèrent trouver Ren, et bien que ce dernier explique haut et fort que les autres dieux mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve avec toutes leurs futilités, Jeanne célébra leur mariage avec plaisir et offrit à Mary la nourriture des dieux, faisant d'elle une divinité.

…

- Si j'ai bien compris je suis le roi des dieux, c'est cela ? demanda Ren.

- Ouais, mais que ton ego ne gonfle pas trop, confirma Horohoro.

- Et Jeanne, quel rôle joue-t-elle ?

- Ta femme, la déesse des mariages, exposa Horohoro.

Ren fit une drôle de grimace mais ne commenta pas, ce qui fit sourire toute l'assemblée.

- Enlevez-moi ces sourires niais de vos visages tout de suite ! menaça-t-il.

Les autres obéirent.


	6. Orion

**Note :** Beaucoup de choses inventées brodées sur les anciens récits. Je vous laisse départager le vrai du faux tout seuls ^^' Le chapitre à proprement parler avec Hao sera le dernier, mais il est présent également dans celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Orion<strong>

- Il y a un Yamada dans le chapitre suivant… ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Manta.

- C'était un des sbires d'Hao, répondit Ren.

- Celui qui a été tué par Boris, son coéquipier, ajouta Ryu avec amertume.

- Tu ne nous avais pas encore rejoint, c'est normal que tu ignores de qui il s'agit, remarqua Yoh.

Manta approuva et commença sa lecture.

…

Yamada était roi et voulait un héritier mais ne s'était jamais marié. Un jour, Ren, dieu de la foudre, Chocolove, dieu du vent et Horohoro, dieu de la glace, vinrent lui rendre visite. Il les accueillit en leur sacrifiant le plus beau bœuf de son troupeau.

- Dites-moi, demanda Yamada aux dieux, comment pourrai-je avoir un enfant sans avoir besoin de me marier ?

Les trois dieux se dévisagèrent, Ren trouvant qu'entre Horohoro et sa femme gorgone et Lyserg qui a enlevé son épouse, il commençait à y en avoir assez des histoires de mariage. C'était Jeanne la déesse des unions, pas lui.

- Faites apporter la peau du bœuf que vous nous avez sacrifié, demanda Chocolove.

Yamada fit comme lui avait demandé le dieu.

- Maintenant déposez une goutte de votre sang dessus. Ensuite, nous irons enterrer la peau dans la cour avec mes frères.

De nouveau le roi obtempéra et les dieux allèrent enterrer la peau.

- Dans neuf mois, vous serez père, prédit Chocolove.

Les dieux s'en allèrent.

…

Conformément aux paroles du dieu messager, un petit garçon apparut neuf mois plus tard à l'emplacement de la peau de bête, Turbin. Il grandit et devient un chasseur remarquable. A vrai dire, il grandit tant et si bien qu'il pouvait marcher dans l'eau sans que son visage ne soit immergé. Il épousa une très belle femme, qui était également, et malheureusement, très fière. Elle eut l'impudence de se comparer à Jeanne et cette dernière, mesquine, l'envoya dans le Tartare.

Plus tard Turbin atteignit l'île de Chios et tomba amoureux de Canna, la princesse de ce royaume. Son père, voulant se débarrasser de Turbin, promis la main de sa fille à ce dernier s'il tuait tous les fauves de l'île. Chasseur émérite, cela fut un jeu d'enfant pour le géant.

- Je viens chercher mon dû, déclara-t-il après avoir abattu le dernier des fauves.

Le roi rentra dans une colère noire et refusa de confier sa fille à ce géant brutal, aussi beau soit-il.

- Gardes, emparez-vous de cet homme !

L'armée se déversa dans la salle et parvint, après de nombreux efforts, à ligoter le prétendant.

- Tuez…

- Non !

La princesse Canna se précipita pour s'interposer entre le roi et le chasseur.

- J'épouserai qui tu souhaiteras, mais laisse-le vivre s'il te plaît père, supplia-t-elle.

Le roi finit par se laisser convaincre. Les soldats lui crevèrent les yeux puis le chassèrent, le laissant abandonner sur une plage déserte.

…

Aveugle, Turbin se mit à marcher dans la mer, se guidant avec le soleil. Cependant la lumière qu'il suivait n'était pas celle de l'astre mais celle des forges du dieu Rakist.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? s'étonna ce dernier.

Turbin ne sut que lui dire.

- Opacho ! appela Rakist.

L'assistant arriva en sautillant.

- Conduis cet homme vers l'est, demanda-t-il. Qu'il marche jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le soleil.

- Si Opacho est sage, Opacho aura le droit d'aller jouer avec le Seigneur Hao après ? s'enquit l'enfant.

- Oui, accepta Rakist avec un soupir.

Ravi, le petit garçon prit la main de Turbin et le guida vers l'est à travers la mer. Ils marchèrent un long moment et soudain le géant s'arrêta, stupéfait.

- J'ai recouvré la vue, murmura-t-il, je vois le soleil.

- Chouette ! s'exclama l'enfant. Opacho va pouvoir aller jouer, tu viens ?

Turbin allait refuser, désormais motivé par son désir de se venger du roi, mais le dieu Hao, apparut devant lui.

- Oublie-les, viens plutôt chasser avec moi, proposa-t-il.

Honoré Turbin accepta, suivant Hao et Opacho.

…

Cependant Yoh s'inquiétait pour son frère. Hao et lui étaient jumeaux, enfantés tous deux sur une petite île dans la douleur. Hao était l'aîné et avait aidé leur mère à donner naissance à Yoh. Ce dernier était le dieu de la poésie, du chant et de la musique. C'était aussi lui qui prédisait l'avenir aux hommes, parlant par la voix de la prophétesse Lilirara qui siégeait à Delphes. Hao lui, portant toujours sur lui un carquois rempli d'un nombre infini de flèches et un arc, était le dieu de la chasse.

Soucieux, Yoh envoya un scorpion géant tuer Turbin. Ce dernier l'évita en s'enfonçant dans les eaux de la mer. Par le biais de son amante, Anna, Yoh fit porter un message à son frère pour le prévenir d'un danger qui proviendrait des océans. En apercevant au loin une forme indistincte dans les eaux, Hao encocha une flèche et tira.

Hao plongea ensuite pour aller récupérer sa flèche et trouva le cadavre de Turbin. Il décida de porter le géant jusque dans les étoiles avec celle de son chien, Sirius, et celle du Scorpion. Les deux ennemis se pourchasseront éternellement dans les cieux. Quand l'un est visible, l'autre ne l'est pas.

…

- Je ne suis pas méchant comme ça, reprocha Yoh. Et Hao n'est pas crédule.

- C'est sans doute pour coller à l'histoire, raisonna Manta.

- Tu ne t'étonnes pas au sujet de ta femme ? fit Ryu à Lyserg pour le taquiner.

- Non, répondit tranquillement ce dernier. J'ai quelques connaissances en mythologie. Si je me rappelle bien, Hadès a enlevé Perséphone pour l'épouser.

- C'est ça, confirma Horohoro.


	7. Eros et Artémis

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction (car je n'ai plus l'envie/l'inspiration pour écrire d'autres chapitres et que le chiffre sept porte bonheur XD). Vous avez enfin votre Hao au premier plan (pas tout seul, bien sûr ^^'). Cette fois-ci presque tout est inventé, comme vous allez bien vite vous en apercevoir. Bonne lecture !  
>PS : Cupidon est le nom latin d'Eros<br>PPS : j'ai l'impression d'avoir envahi toute la page des nouveautés françaises, désolée ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Eros et Artémis<strong>

- C'est étrange, fit Manta. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une légende faisant se rencontrer Eros et Artémis.

- Hao a peut-être totalement inventé cette histoire ? supposa Yoh.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Ryu .

- Arrêtez de discuter, on verra bien, coupa Anna alors que Horohoro ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter son grain de sel.

…

Tamao était la déesse de l'amour, fille de Meene, la déesse de la beauté. Armée de son arbalète en forme de cœur, elle rendait les cibles qu'elle touchait amoureuses de la personne qu'elle souhaitait. Or Tamao était amoureuse de Yoh, le dieu du chant, de la musique et de la poésie.

- Pourquoi ne lui tires-tu pas dessus ? lui demanda Ponchi.

- Ainsi il sera enfin amoureux de toi, renchérit Conchi.

- Mais Anna, protesta Tamao.

- Au diable Anna ! clama Conchi. Que pourra-t-elle dire quand Yoh t'aura déclaré son amour ? Au pire elle va se plaindre à ta mère qui te défendra de toute manière.

Convaincue, Tamao prit son arbalète et alla sur l'île où Yoh était né et où il se rendait parfois. Elle se cacha dans un arbre et attendit qu'il passe. Une silhouette se dessina bientôt sous les feuillages et elle arma son arbalète. Elle n'avait jamais raté une cible. Elle calma sa respiration et tira.

Le dieu se retourna soudain, ses longs cheveux volant dans son dos, et arrêta la flèche en s'en emparant en plein vol. Tamao fixa son regard sur ses cheveux longs… Ce n'était pas Yoh, mais Hao, le dieu de la chasse.

Tamao bondit immédiatement et s'enfuit en courant mais Hao eut tôt fait de rattraper sa proie. Elle s'arma et lui fit face, le défiant du regard. Il sourit tout en sortant son arc et encocha une flèche. Tamao visa avec son arbalète. Son arme était plus précise mais Hao pourrait encocher une nouvelle flèche plus rapidement.

Elle tira et se jeta sur le côté, effectuant un rouler-bouler pour se cacher dans les buissons. Elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et jeta un regard entre les feuillages. Sa flèche tirée était plantée dans un arbre mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Hao.

Elle sentit soudain la pointe d'une flèche sur sa nuque et s'immobilisa.

- Dépose ton arbalète et lève-toi, ordonna Hao.

Tamao obtempéra à contrecœur.

- Je devrai porter plainte auprès de Ren contre toi, souffla-t-il. Tu crois qu'il te bannirait de l'Olympe ?

Tamao frémit d'horreur à cette idée.

- A moins que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant venir un odieux chantage. Si seulement elle arrivait à lui tirer une de ses flèches. Elle le ferait tomber amoureux d'elle et il ne songerait plus à la dénoncer.

- A moins que tu ne deviennes ma femme, déclara Hao.

Tamao sursauta brusquement et se retourna malgré l'arc toujours pointé sur elle.

- Mais…

La flèche positionnée entre ses deux yeux la fit taire.

- Alors ?

Tamao examina Hao et remarqua une déchirure sur ses vêtements. Sa propre flèche avait donc bien touché le dieu de la chasse. Elle était dans de beaux draps.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, se résigna-t-elle.

- Bonne réponse ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

…

Tamao dut se contraindre à vivre avec le dieu de la chasse. Il lui était impossible de s'échapper et plus elle essayait, plus il semblait s'en amuser. Il était le chasseur et elle était la proie. Ils dormaient séparément mais Tamao redoutait le moment où ils devraient faire chambre commune.

Hao alla déclarer leur mariage auprès de Ren, roi des dieux, et Jeanne, déesse des unions. Hao était un des, pour ne pas dire le, plus beaux dieux de l'Olympe (mais Tamao préférait quand même Yoh, plus romantique et plus gentil), aussi Tamao espérait-elle que Ren ou Jeanne ait des soupçons et cherchent à vérifier que Hao n'ait pas été ensorcelé par l'une de ses flèches. S'ils menaient une enquête, ils s'apercevraient de l'envoûtement et le briserait. Il ne manquerait plus à Tamao de faire passer son tir pour un accident. Hao risquerait juste de lui en vouloir de l'avoir ridiculisé devant les autres dieux.

Cependant quand il revint de son entrevue, il semblait toujours vouloir fermement la garder pour épouse.

- Tu aurais préféré épouser mon jumeau, pas vrai ? devina-t-il. Lui par qui parlent les oracles, qui prédit l'avenir et écrit de beaux poèmes.

Tamao se retint d'acquiescer.

- Mais lui préfère la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, continua Hao. Alors ne regrette pas.

Tamao le foudroya du regard et lui tourna le dos. Il rit.

…

Tamao n'aurait su dire par quel miracle elle avait pu s'échapper. Ou plutôt si, elle avait assommé ses gardiens pendant que son mari dormait et filé par la voie des airs, défiant les vents de ses grandes ailes blanches. Elle s'était aussitôt rendue chez sa mère.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, supplia-t-elle, à cause d'une maladresse, le dieu de la chasse s'est épris de moi.

Meene lui lança un regard étonné.

- Mais ma fille, ignores-tu toujours que ton arbalète n'a d'effet que sur les humains ?

Tamao écarquilla les yeux, décontenancée.

- Mais Ponchi et Conchi ont dit…

Le regard de la déesse de la beauté se durcit.

- Ponchi, Conchi, appela-t-elle d'une voix froide.

La punition fut terrible.

…

- Allons Tamao, tu ne vas pas bouder, fit Ponchi.

- On voulait juste s'amuser, se défendit maladroitement Conchi.

- Ah oui ? Et bien à cause de vous, je suis dans le pétrin, rétorqua-t-elle furieusement.

Sa mère avait en effet refusé de la garder auprès d'elle.

- Votre union a été célébrée par Jeanne, tu dois retourner auprès de ton mari, avait exposé Meene.

Tamao avait dû se résigner. Elle se trouvait désormais devant Hao qui la regardait avec amusement.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Soit, déclara-t-il. Je te laisse une semaine pour te trouver un autre époux, alors. Si dans sept jours personne ne veut de toi ou si tu ne veux de personne, tu seras définitivement ma femme.

Ravie de cette occasion de briser son mariage, Tamao accepta.

…

Elle avait d'abord cherché parmi les dieux mais très peu étaient libres et ceux qui l'étaient lui déclarèrent qu'elle était mignonne et belle et qu'ils auraient été ravis de l'épouser, mais qu'ils avaient trop peur pour cela. La reine des dieux et déesse des mariages n'accepterait qu'à contrecœur que l'un d'eux devienne son nouveau mari. Or contrarier Jeanne signifiait se mettre Ren à dos, en plus de Hao.

- A ton avis, lui déclara Anna, déesse de la sagesse, pourquoi aucun des dieux ne t'a demandé ta main jusqu'à présent ? L'intérêt que Hao te porte ne date pas d'hier.

Agacée, Tamao se rendit sur Terre. Elle visita d'abord les rois mais elle les trouva tous trop âgés. « Au moins mon mari mourrait-il vite et en serai-je vite débarrassée », songea-t-elle. Mais le temps qu'il décède, si ridicule comparé à son existence d'immortelle, serait un supplice trop grand. « Hors de question qu'un de ces vieillards pose la main sur moi », décréta-t-elle.

Elle se rendit auprès des héros, tous des hommes orgueilleux dont certains se prenaient déjà pour des dieux. Ryu, qui avait battu le Yamato no Orochi, était sans doute le pire d'entre eux et elle fuit à la vitesse de la lumière quand il voulut se jeter sur elle. Mais après ce qu'il avait fait à Jun, l'épouse à ce jour du dieu Pyrong, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner.

Vinrent ensuite les princes, les soldats, les citoyens. Il y en avait des beaux, il y en avait des forts, et tous tombaient à ses pieds dès qu'elle apparaissait. Pour choisir, elle n'aurait pas même besoin de son arbalète divine. Cependant elle réalisa vite que les mortels étaient des êtres terriblement ennuyants. De plus, dès que son mari mortel serait décédé, Hao ne tarderait pas à la presser de redevenir sienne.

Les sept jours parvinrent à leur terme et c'est en traînant de l'aile que Tamao retourna auprès de Hao. De tous, il était le moins pire et le plus beau, mais cela elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

- De l'ambroisie ? lui proposa-t-il en la voyant paraître.

Elle écarta rageusement le verre qu'il lui tendait et partit s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Hao s'y infiltra en douce un peu plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Tamao dormait aussi se contenta-t-il de s'allonger à côté d'elle et de l'observer. Elle était vraiment belle, sa déesse de l'amour. Il posa un baiser sur son front et s'endormit à son tour.

Au même instant Tamao ouvrit les yeux. Elle se compliquait l'existence pour rien tout de même. Elle alla se blottir contre son mari et baissa ses paupières. Un sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Ce fut une belle nuit.

…

- Je passe pour un méchant, s'offusqua Ryu.

- Tu passes pour le pervers que tu es, coupa Anna.

- En tout cas le message est clair, pas touche à Tamao, rit Yoh.

- Où est-elle passée d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Horohoro.

Il tourna la tête en tous sens, cherchant un visage rouge écrevisse sans en trouver. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce.

- C'est fini Manta ? s'enquit Jun.

Manta approuva de la tête.

- Alors tout le monde au lit ! déclara-t-elle.

Il y eut beaucoup de protestations mais on ne désobéissait pas à Jun Tao.

…

Dehors il y avait la lune, il y avait un cerisier, il y avait deux amants endormis à son pied.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Ainsi s'achève "Mythologie shamanique". J'espère que vous aurez aimé et que je vous aurai diverti, ne serait-ce qu'un court moment. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis au fur et à mesure de la parution des chapitres. A bientôt sur d'autres histoires ! :D (ou à tout de suite si vous cliquez sur ce petit bouton intitulé "Review" ^^)


End file.
